The organic light emitting diode generally includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic material functional layer, which is sandwiched between the two electrodes with a single layer or a multilayer structure. The organic material functional layers may have different kinds of structures.
In general, indium tin oxide (ITO) in organic light emitting diodes is the most commonly used conductive oxide, however ITO is expensive to manufacture and toxic. The aluminum-doped zinc oxide (AZO) has the characteristics of low cost, high band gap, non-toxicity, and high transparency, which is considered as the substitute for ITO more likely. Especially in the era of rapid development of display technology, the demand for conductive oxides for electrodes has become much higher, and the development of low-cost, clean-type display technology has also become an urgent need for social development.
At present, an AZO/Ag/AZO electrode structure is proposed to provide a realistic basis for replacing the classic ITO/Ag/ITO structure. At the same time, the AZO/Ag/AZO electrode structure has low resistivity and high light transmittance and can also be applied to the flexible display field. However, a method for manufacturing AZO/Ag/AZO electrodes with low resistance, high carrier mobility and high transmittance has not been proposed from the prior art, so this problem needs to be solved in the industry.